Angels
by Cenedril
Summary: Nun denn, dies ist eine Songfiction zu Robbie Williams' Song "Angels... Eine Rukato... ^^


Angels  
  
I sit and wait  
  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
  
and do they know  
  
the places where we go  
  
when we're grey and old  
  
'cos I've been told  
  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
  
so when I'm lying in my bed  
  
thoughts running through my head  
  
and I feel that love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
Refrain:  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
a lot of love and affection  
  
whether I'm right or wrong  
  
and down the waterfall  
  
wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
when I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
  
I look above  
  
and I know I'll always be blessed with love  
  
and as the feeling grows  
  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
  
and when love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
Refrain (2x)  
  
"Ruki. mein geliebter Schatz, nein. du darfst nicht gehen. nicht so. nicht, bevor ich dir jemals meine Liebe gestehen konnte. Nicht, bevor ich dich jemals küssen konnte... ohne dich jemals umarmt zu haben. Ruki-chan..." Noch immer hält er den leblosen Körper in seinem Arm, noch immer kann er nicht das loslassen, was ihn seid Jahren am Herzen lag, was er geliebt hatte, bis zu diesem Augenblick. "Ruki-chan..." Takato flüstert diesen Namen immer und immer wieder. Sein Gesicht ist in Verzweiflung und tiefe Traurigkeit versunken. Die Tränen, die immer wieder aus seinen Augen tropfen, hätten schon ein Bächlein bilden können. "Ruki-chan... du hast mir doch versprochen, dass wir zusammen...du hast gesagt, wir werden niemals so geliebt wie wir sind. Menschen, die wir lieben, sind für uns wie Engel, die uns in harten Zeiten immer beistehen, die uns niemals verlassen, auch, wenn die tiefe Trauer in uns wohnt. Ruki- chan, mein Engel..." Er schlägt die Hände über den Kopf, schüttelt sich wild und versucht das Geschehen als eine Illusion abzutun. "Das alles ist nie passiert, nie... Morgen werde ich aufwachen, wieder glücklich sein. Ruki-chan lebt noch, niemals hat uns dieses gewaltige Digimon angegriffen und niemals hat sie sich vor mich gestellt, um mich zu beschützen. Niemals... ich habe sie nicht verloren... das ist alles nur ein Traum, eine Illusion..." Ein Zittern geht durch Takatos Körper und er erschaudert kurz. Nein, dies ist kein bloßer Traum. Keine Illusion. Er spürt ihren Körper, streicht noch einmal über ihre Wange und eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ruki-chan... Ich habe dir niemals gesagt, was ich empfinde. Niemals konnte ich dir meine Liebe gestehen, die mit jeder Sekunde, die ich dich auch nur ansehe wächst. Mag sein, dass dies feige war und das ich damit eine große Chance verspielt habe... aber... ich konnte nicht... ich... habe einfach nicht die passenden Worte gefunden." Takato kann sich nicht bewegen und hält immer noch den leblosen Körper seiner Geliebten in den Armen. Er hat keine Augen für das inzwischen schwer verletzte Kyubimon, keine Augen für Guilmon. Nicht für den zerstörten Teil der Menschenwelt, nur für seine Ruki-chan. Er hält sie im Arm wie einen Schatz, kann sie einfach nicht loslassen. "Ruki-chan... Mein Engel... Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an unser letztes Gespräch. Ich habe dich gefragt, wie du Liebe definieren würdest. Ich weiß, dass diese Frage dumm ist, ja, fast naiv... niemand kann Liebe definieren oder beschreiben. Dieses Gefühl ist zu einzigartig, um es mit ein paar Worten einfach abzutun. Du hast kurz gelächelt und gemeint, dass Liebe keine Definition verlangt. Wer es vermag, Liebe zu definieren, der hat den Nobelpreis verdient. Es gibt keine Worte für die Liebe, sie wären leer. Liebe kann wie ein Windhauch sein, der dich kurz streift oder wie ein Sturm, der um die Häuser zieht. Liebe kann sein wie eine Wurzel, die sich erst in Laufe der Jahre zu einem prächtigen Baum entwickelt. Liebe kann alles sein... , war deine Antwort. Mein Engel... mein Liebling... Warum, warum habe ich dir nie gesagt, was ich für dich empfinde..." Noch einmal schlägt er die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Schon oft hat er es versucht und hat jede passende Gelegenheit nicht genutzt, sie vertan. Wahrscheinlich kann man dies als pubertäres Verhalten eines Jugendlichen abtun, der sich niemals traut seiner ersten großen Liebe zu gestehen. Aber... er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Niemals mehr würde er in ihre geheimnisvollen violetten Augen schauen, nie wieder würde er ihre Stimme hören, die kalt und unberechenbar klingt, jedoch in sich eine Person birgt, die Angst davor hat Gefühle zu zeigen, die Angst davor hat geliebt zu werden. Zärtlich streichelt er noch einmal ihre Wange und küsst sie sanft und lange. "Meine Geliebte Ruki-chan... wenn du auch niemals weißt oder wissen wirst, wie sehr ich dich liebe... ich werde dich niemals vergessen.. vielleicht wirst du ja ein Engel, und schaust mir im weiteren Leben zu. Niemals werde ich jemanden so sehr lieben, wie dich Ruki-chan... Niemals wieder... das verspreche ich dir... solltest du auch niemals Gelegenheit haben meine Liebe zu erwidern oder auch nur ein Fünkchen davon zu empfinden, was ich empfinde... so hoffe ich doch, dass es dir gut geht, wo du jetzt bist... ai shiteru Ruki-chan, ai shiteru..." Dann steht er auf, lässt sie liegen. Geht hinweg, während sich eine riesige Menschenmenge um das tote Mädchen versammelt. Takato geht, rennt fast weg. Tränen sammeln sich wieder in seinen Augen. Er läuft die Straße hinab, vorbei an Menschen, am Leben... Noch immer flüstert die selben Worte... Immer und immer wieder... "Ai shiteru, Ruki-chan... ai shiteru."  
  
Haucht sie mir neues Leben ein  
  
Und wenn die Liebe tot ist  
  
Dann liebe ich stattdessen einen Engel...  
  
~ The End ~  
  
© by Glawar: 31.07.2003 02:34 Uhr 


End file.
